


The Serpent, For Cunning

by DownToTheSea



Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Jafar watches Jasmine, and wonders.
Relationships: Jafar/Jasmine (Disney)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Serpent, For Cunning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).



It was rather amusing, Jafar thought, that both of them had such obvious animal companions: he had Iago, and Princess Jasmine had Rajah, and yet they both kept their souls safely hidden away.

His own serpent daemon coiled around his arm, hissing softly, and Jafar wondered what form Jasmine’s had settled on; he had never seen it. A pretty little bird, to match the gilded cage she lived in?

No; that didn’t fit her. As he caught her eyes from across the court, deep with acuity and willpower, he wondered if perhaps she didn’t have a serpent of her own.


End file.
